


Life is Good

by TheWordAlchemist



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordAlchemist/pseuds/TheWordAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy ichabbie drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'd

Abbie smiled to herself, allowed herself to just exist in the moment. She had mud on her jeans and her feet hurt - locating a priest-witch's unmarked grave was no mean feat - but it didn't seem to matter. She was curled up on her little sofa, mug of cocoa in her hands and the sound of Crane's steady breathing behind her. He had one arm around her waist and another was resting under his head. His legs were sprawled unceremoniously over the other side of the sofa and he had the tiniest half-smile on his face. She watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall with each passing breath and, for a moment, forgot the strange man was 250 years out of time.  
She reached fro the remote and turned on her aging set, secure in the knowledge the over-excited chatter of tele-shopping wouldn't wake her companion. He had been so scandalised the first time she offered him her couch. His oh-so-British sense of propriety bristled against the idea. But he'd been more exhausted that indignant and fell asleep mid protest. He spent most nights on Abbie's couch now, at least most nights they'd been working. As always, he adjusted to the change with some floundering and eventual acquiescence. Abbie absently stroked the bandage on his hand. Somehow, an electric cooker was more perilous for Ichabod than an evil spirit.  
He stirred and sat up. "Abbie, I must had nodded off, I apologise. Would you like some tea?" Abbie presented her mug and shook her head. "Oh good. May I thank you again for permitting me use of your sofa?" Abbie waved away the comment and took a sip of her cocoa. "Just go back to sleep Crane."  
"Very well, Abbie. I shall see you in the morning." He hugged her tightly, kissed her on the cheek and lay back down. Within seconds, his breathing became deep and steady. Abbie smiled. Life is good.


End file.
